gowfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Andy Clargon
Andy Clargon was a COG soldier that served in the Locust-Human War. He was one of the three Clargon brothers and fought in for the first fourteen years of the war. He would eventually die in the Mission to Montevado when it sunk into the ground. = Biography = Early Life Andy Clargon was only sixteen when Emergency Day occurred. His parents died that day but he and his brothers, Blake and Clay, managed to find a squadron of Gears that took them in. Andy and his brothers began training immediately and did exceptionally well. Six months later they became full Gears and Andy was transferred to Ephyra. Fall of Ephyra Andy's first battle would take place in Ephyra. He would do little in the fight but still took down several Locust and fought bravely for just being a private. Clargon would barely escape the battle though because of Marcus Fenix who abandoned his men to help his father. After the fight, Andy would do different assignments around Sera. Until Operation: Midnight where he would be apart of the reinforcements that helped the COG secure victory. Operation: Midnight Andy once again would not do much in Operation: Midnight. He was part of the reinforcements that secured Ferro Bridge for the COG. Clargon only killed two Therons and helped the victims of a King Raven's crash.. He would celebrate with his comrades until he was asked to go help Private Takashi who was hanging from a rope from the side of the bridge. Takashi and Clargon would then sit by the bridge and smoke for the evening. Mission to Tollen Clargon was part of a recon team sent to investigate the city after seismic activity had been reported in the area. The team found a massive sinkhole that was filled with water. No survivors where found and the team retreated to Montevado. Sinking of Montevado Clargon retreated to Montevado after scouting the city of Tollen. He was then promoted to Sergeant. However, his happiness was short lived as a large number of Locust where entering the city. Clargon and his new team put up a good fight but Andy was seperated as he was not paying close attention to his surroundings. As the team evacuated the city by a King Raven, Clargon watched with dismay as he had run out of time. Refusing to give up he fought until he was swarmed by Locust just as the city collapsed. = Personality and Traits = Andy Clargon was a determined and skillful soldier. He was loyal and willing to risk his life for his brothers. However, his major fault was that he did not pay close attention to his surroundings. Which eventually would be the cause of his death. Although not the strongest of his brothers, Andy was well conditioned and fit for combat. He was also very talkative which caused him to do extra push up while in training. = Trivia = *Andy and the rest of his brothers where inspired by the Carmines. *Andy is the youngest of his brothers and the first one to die. *He is the only one not to have a job before Emergency Day. *Ironically, Andy kills a lot of Locust in his last battle. *Similar to Anthony Carmine, Andy is talkative. *Unlike most Gears, Andy prefers the COG helmet. *His model is based off of Anthony Carmine's. Category:Characters Category:Gears Category:MtxDevin Category:Clargon Family